Falling in love with an exile
by Ester Nightshade
Summary: Legolas is attacked by orcs and shot with a poison arrow, he also falls in the gorge, on the brink of death he's saved by the exile of Mirkwood. Tarathel, Ranger and savior to the Prince. But what happens when these two different elves fall for each other and Thranduil will do anything to separate them? LegolasxOc
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**Right I'm not gonna be a bore, so this is obviously Legomance, and if you have any questions, just ask.**

Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil was out by the river, shooting arrows at individual trees. His anger fueled his aim and shots. His father was always pressuring him with his studying to be the new king of Mirkwood.

Thranduil was very protective, and a good father to Legolas, but he didn't always let Legolas be who he wanted to be. In his anger, he didn't notice the rustle and shrieks of oncoming danger. Too late did he realize the orcs that crept up behind him.

Then he was introduced to his first battle alone. Neither did he notice the orc archer behind him, until pain erupted in his left shoulder; he felt the warm blood trickle down his back as he arched his back slightly due to the pain of the arrow that was now lodged in his flesh.

His movements became slower, he still didn't let the weapons pierce him, but many of the weapons still cut his flesh luckily shallow.

Legolas knew that soon he would be overpowered, soon he would face a harsh end.

But he wasn't killed straight away, they realized he should suffer.

The great river ran behind Legolas, and there was also a 30ft drop into the river.

All it took was the orcs to push the elf backwards before he was drowning in the cold harsh gorge.

He was beginning to struggle keeping his head above water as the orcs shot arrows at him.

The last thing he heard was someone shouting his name, but the voice wasn't familiar.

Tarathel watched as the Prince of Mirkwood fell into the gorge, the arrow still lodged in his shoulder. She raced towards the edge of the gorge, dodging many arrows. Her keen, elf eyes scanned the water for any sign of the Prince. Tarathel found his body struggling against the harsh water.

"Hold on! Legolas!" she shrieked as his head fell into the water, unconscious.

Without a second thought, Tarathel dived in, not caring about the arrow that had cut the small of her back.

Soon, she was met with the water.

As she dived down, she searched for Legolas, but soon red clouded her vision, she still pressed on. After at least a minute she found him. Tarathel desperately grasped the prince pulling him above the water, no matter how hard it was due to her back wound.

As they were taken down river, she managed to find the low shore. She hauled Legolas out of the cold water. His skin was pale and his lips were blue from the cold.

Tarathel was too weak to haul herself fully out of the water, so she lay, her head resting on the shore.

* * *

Legolas awoke, expecting to be greeted by the valar, but no, be was greeted by the rush of water and the pain in his shoulder. The recent events soon came back to him. Someone had saved him from the river and the orcs, but who?

As he lifted his head, he spotted his savior. An Elleth. Her unconscious form was pale and cold to touch.

The elleth had black hair that strayed into a pearly white at the ends, she wore a green and black tunic along with black leggings, her boots were black and she had an arrow wound on her back.

Legolas also realized that she had draped her dark green cloak around his body. She had also tied a bit of cloth on his shoulder wound.

Soon, the elf opened her eyes, revealing green orbs that were flecked with a piercing yellow.

All Legolas could think was how beautiful the elleth that had saved him was...

**So good or bad? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi,**

**Right, thanks to riehull for your advice, here's the next chapter.**

**Tarathel's Pov**

My eyes opened to find the Prince's blue eyes staring into my orbs, a look of recognition on his face as he realized who I was. His blonde hair was stuck to his face and he looked like a drowned cat, though as I probably did too.

"Why did you save me, exile?" his voice was cold and harsh as he asked the question.

"Because I couldn't watch my own kin drown." I stated, eyes alight with hurt from his comment.

"I didn't need your help!"he replied, his voice laced with hatred as he remembered why I was an outcast.

"You should be thanking me, I just saved your life!" I shrieked.

_They're always the same, royals, _I thought as I huffed in annoyance.

Without another word, the Prince hauled himself onto his feet, staring at me with as much hatred as he could conjure.

I myself found my feet, wincing as I noticed my wound. Walking away from him, I yanked the arrow out of my flesh, causing a free flow of blood to pool around my wound. I ripped part of my tunic off an used it as a make shift bandage.

I didn't even spare the ellon behind me a glance as I made my way down river.

Before I could protest, my hands were seized behind my back, I heard other elves behind me. Guards of Mirkwood.

I was being taken back to Mirkwood, the place I had nightmares about every night.

The place I could once have called home.

* * *

**Legolas Pov**

Relief flooded me as the Guards seized the elleth. No longer would she hide from my fathers punishments.

Maybe this would show my father that I was capable to defend myself. As we led our prisoner through the great Mirkwood gates, We were greeted by many more Guards coming forward, whilst others went with word for Thranduil. I felt proud as I entered my fathers hall where he sat upon his throne. He wore his usual silver tunic/robe with a reindeer/elk crown upon his fair blonde hair much like mine. **(AN What he looks like in The Hobbit DOS)**

"Finally, for years you have strayed from our reach Tarathel, now how does it feel to be able to be punished for your crimes?" my father asked, fake sympathy laced into his words as he held a smug smirk.

"Surely my fathers crimes are not my own?" Tarathel spat.

"But you helped, and you were involved."

"I was the victim!"

"I've had enough of her already, take her to the dungeons." as the Guards pulled her away my father continued,"The Arena dungeons."

Even I was surprised by his descision. The Arena dungeons held the most nefarious creatures and criminals. They were then put into the Elven Arena, where they fought to the death. There was only one winner in the Arena... or sometimes there was no victor.

And I was the reason she was there, I felt bad. She had saved my life and I had put her in prison... I didn't even know her crimes properly.

**So good or bad? Please review I tried it from first person which I'm rubbish at so please not too harsh. ;b**

**Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again,**

**Right I really want to crack on with this story. Thank you for those who have followed, favorite and reviewed.**

**Tarathel's Pov**

I was led through a maze of corridors and many halls, until we came across the depths of the Arena. The cells each had several chains as well as the locked doors. Each chain had either a steel collar or bracelet. The only light was coming from the various torches dotted around the cells and the light from the arena above. The Arena wasn't the best either. It had iron downwards gates blocking the cages of the beasts and the criminals on both sides. The stone walls were high, at least three stories tall, above the wall was long and thick chains wrapped around, acting like a ceiling over the dome. Beyond the Arena, were seats. Above all the seats, was a podium, on this podium was three thrones, obviously for the Royals.

I was harshly, shoved into one of the far cells; the Guards held me in place even though I didn't struggle. I suddenly felt the cold, uncomfortable metal of the collar around my neck. After the Collar clamped around my neck, they secured the bracelets around my wrists, the reached from my wrist to about half way towards my elbow.

The steel was cold to touch and dug into my skin. The Guards left, slamming the cell door shut with the loud sound of metal against stone. I walked towards the door-at least as far as the chains would allow.

My eyes scanned the cells, looking for any sign of anyone else in the wretched place as well as me. No luck.

I muttered curses under my breath: _Stupid Elven Prince, that's the last time I save anyone!_

My back hurt due to the arrow wound. I had nothing to help the wound except the cloth from my tunic-which was still soaked . My hair was now completely covering my face. I grabbed my hair, twisting it to drain the water from it. After this, I let it fall loose from the fish-tale braid. I combed my fringe with my fingers, making sure it draped over my left eye; covering my scared eye.

I stepped back, my hope draining into defeat. I let the shadows cover me. My head was rested against my knees, tears spilled no matter how hard I tried to hide them. But I didn't wail. The tears were silent.

My sorrow was interrupted by footsteps and light from a torch streaming in the cell.

There stood none other than thy who had cast me into the cell. Thranduil and his pesky son: Legolas.

"See Tarathel? Even the sliest fox can be out witted by the elk."Thranduil said smugly, a smirk plastered on his face. Legolas held a look of pity, but I didn't care.

I dared not speak.

"Don't be shy. I'm sure, my son would _love _to know how you got your reputation and title of a _traitor_!"the king spat."I will take my leave. _Ionnin_ try to get _something _out of her."

I kept my mouth sealed until the King left.

"What do you want?"my voice cold and harsh.

* * *

**Legolas Pov**

I flinched as she spoke. I was the reason she was in here. Remembering the reason I came down here. I opened the cell door and approached her. She shuffled backwards.

"Why do you recoil? Why doesn't my father like you?" I asked, as if I was interrogating her-which I practically was.

"One: you're the main reason I'm in here. Two: why should I tell _you _my past of all people?"

"Because, I'm the only one here you can trust, please."my voice was soft as I spoke to her. She soon relaxed.

"Well..."she started

* * *

**Translations:**

**Ionnin = **my son

* * *

**Well, sorry Legolas' Pov was short but the chapter is slightly longer. So good or bad?Please review.**

**I'm running out of ideas, I have a few but I need some more, so spare a minute and review. Thank you.**

**Until the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again,**

**Right, I couldn't wait and leave you all on that cliffhanger. Thank you for the reviews and the idea.**

**Here's chapter four:**

* * *

**Tarathel's Pov**

Talking about my past was always hard, I didn't know why of all people I was telling Legolas. But Still I was.

"Well..."

* * *

_"Tarathel! Don't stray too far away!" called my older brother- Alluan._

_"I won't!"I called back, running ahead._

_But I stopped short at the sight across the streets of the border town of Mirkwood. My Ada, was stood there a bloodied man in front of him. I could hear his pleading for mercy- which confused me further._

_But what my Ada did next, had the answers to all. He raised his sword that was blood stained. Elven blood._

_The blade crushed the ellons skull. My Ada's face was plastered with a sinister grin full of malice. Tears spilled out of my eyes. This had to be a nightmare; but no- it was real._

_My brother caught up with me; his grin soon turned into a look of shock and sadness. My twin brother- hawk-just looked on without any sign of emotion._

_The elf fell to the ground, a bloodied corpse. Dead._

_"Ada!" Alluan screamed, tears spilling._

_Our Ada turned around, his sinister grin still remained. Alluan ran forward, his own sword raised. They locked into battle. My brother received multiple scrapes before being unarmed. My Ada's sword slit his throat immediately. My brother fell limp._

_I screamed at the top of my lungs. Hawk stood there, as if this was entertainment. Smirking._

* * *

_Three weeks later, he didn't stop murdering. Hawk helped him, they decided to leave me alive, as long as I never told. My naneth knew and protected me as best as possible. But one day, she fell ill. _

_Cancer had claimed her. I looked after her as much as possible. Until one night, I found her sitting in her favorite chair out on the balcony, her glass of water tipped_ _over._ **(AN If you've seen The Last Song, like how the father died.)** _She hadn't lasted two days._

_I became a shell, quiet and shallow. My Ada's crimes continued. He planned to kill the King. He forced me to come after he cut my eye, causing it to scar forever. We were caught and I was partially blamed, sent to court at the age of 300 years old. My Ada and brother were set free without charge, crazy right?_

_When I was set free, I was angry at them for abandoning me to rot in the cells of the palace. I took matters into my own hands and did what they had always wanted me to do. Murder. But I murdered them._

_I was hunted by the Mirkwood King and Guards, by everyone. I ran into the forest without looking back. I adapted to life alone with wolves and wild animals._

_For 1000 years I was alone, hiding in the forest with only animals, until I saved the Prince..._

* * *

I finished my past story, tears were trailing my cheeks, Legolas knelt next to me, quiet in shock. But what he did next surprised me, his arms wrapped around my shoulders and he pulled me into a comforting embrace- I didn't pull away.

* * *

**Legolas Pov**

Her story was tragic, after all she's gone through, why father blame her? I embraced her and held her close as her tears fell more frequently. I slowly pulled away, kissed her forehead and left her cell, closing the door behind me.

* * *

I reported what she had told me to my father, it was same story he knew of her, I asked him many questions, all of which he answered. But his answer made no sense: Because she _Chose _to be involved in the crimes.

But what he said next shocked my to the core.

"I want you, to entertain the people of Mirkwood with her punishment. You are to whip her."his voice held no emotion.

**(AN Thank you The Souless Ones for the idea of a whipping.)**

* * *

**Tarathel's Pov**

I had been in the cell for at least four days. But as I thought hoe despicable the King was. The cell to my door was opened. Guards marched forwards, they released my neck and hand before tying my wrists together behind my back.

I was confused to say the least, that was until I was taken into the Arena above. But what was most confusing was all the people here. I knew it was my punishment and their entertainment. Chains much like those in my cell were drilled into the wall across from the Kings podium. I was shackled there, my back vulnerable to any weapon.

I didn't expect Legolas to come into the Arena, holding the whip. The crowd cheered as he approached me. His look said: _I don't want to do this, I'm being forced._ My look was one of a betrayed being.

The first lash came, causing a crack as it connected with my back. My scream erupted through the Arena. The crowd cheered as my torture continued. The King looked pleased as his son, the elf I had saved, lashed the whip against my flesh again and again.

My blood was bloodied and scarred each deep and still spewing blood. When the last lash struck I felt my spine fracture slightly, not a break but still painful.

The Guards surged forward, unchaining me as I struggled to stay awake.

The last thing I remembered was being chained in the cell, and my head hitting the stone, cold floor.

* * *

**Translations**

**Ada: Father/dad**

**Naneth: Mother/mum**

**Ellon: male elf**

**Elleth:female elf**

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I have no clue on what to do next... **

**Ok that was longer I hope, please enjoy and review some ideas I can't think of any!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
